


not at all

by CH4NHUGS



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anxiety Attacks, Boys Kissing, Hwang Hyunjin & Lee Felix are Best Friends, Hwang Hyunjin is a Sweetheart, Hyunjin is a little, Kim Seungmin is Whipped, M/M, Pet Names, Stress Relief, minor jilix, seungjin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:00:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26006851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CH4NHUGS/pseuds/CH4NHUGS
Summary: hyunjin's mind starts to feel hazy with all the praises and pet names his boyfriend was giving. it was easy for hyunjin to slip in his little headspace so when he felt himself slipping, he didn't resist. he trusted seungmin anyways.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Felix, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 149





	not at all

**Author's Note:**

> tw // anxiety attacks
> 
> pls skip "he looked inside the room-" and continue reading at "could jinnie tell minnie-" instead if uncomfortable !! stay safe <333

"what's with the attitude, jinnie?" seungmin's soft but stern voice echoed through the almost silent room. 

"nothing, seungmin. i told you i have to pass my plate first thing in the morning and i haven't even done the half of it. i have an essay to revise which is also due tomorrow and i also have to start working on my new photography project today. i'm- i seriously need to finish this but i'm going nowhere if you keep on clinging to me and talking to me every second. please, can- can you just leave me alone for a- a bit?" hyunjin started to half yell but ended his speech with a long tired sigh, looking down on the piles of paper scattered on his desk, leaving no room for the meal seungmin had prepared and brought to their shared room.

the room went silent for a minute except for the light tapping of raindrops on the windows.

"uh- i- um yeah. sure, i could- i can do that. i'll just leave your dinner in the microwave if you ever feel hungry." seungmin lowered his gaze on the meal in his hands, walking towards the door. before hyunjin could even speak again, seungmin beat him to it. "just don't overwork yourself, jinnie. this has been going on for 2 weeks. i'm just worried for you and your health... well then, t-try to get some sleep after you finish all those. i love you, good night." 

before he can say the words back, the door shut softly, dorm filled with melancholy and two sad hearts.

.

hyunjin let out a big yawn while he stretched his strained back and hands and looked at his phone on the side of the desk. 2:57 a.m. he looked at his and his boyfriend's shared bed to see no figure sleeping on the white sheets. he felt his heart ache upon his assumption. the older slowly opened the door and quietly walked towards couch where the younger boy was. even when seungmin was sleeping, hyunjin thought his boyfriend was beautiful. his hair ruffled into a mess, beads of sweat forming on his forehead and temples, lips slightly parted showing a bit of his two front teeth, hands under his head acting as pillows. he didn't even get to change his clothes. seungmin was still in his jeans and he felt guilty for it. hyunjin frowned as his eyes started to well up with tears. he was so stressed from all his school works that he didn't realize it was already affecting seungmin too. hyunjin couldn't do anything but to let out a deep sigh. he looked at his boyfriend sleeping so peacefully in probably the most uncomfortable couch ever and let his lips linger on seungmin's cheek for a few seconds before going to bed and sleep.

except, he didn't get to sleep at all so he decided to quickly wash up and headed out of their dorm at 4 in the morning.

.

"felix, do you think minho's cats hate me?" jisung asked as his head is rested on the freckled boy's shoulder, his hands playing with felix's.

"of course." jisung snapped his head up and glared (well, at least he tried) at felix as his lips turned into a shamelessly big pout.

felix playfully rolled his eyes. "you didn't let me finish. of course, not. but you know what, maybe it's best that they don't warm up to you because then you'll fall in love with them even more and so i'd have more competition for your love and attention." he cupped jisung's cheeks as he spoke in baby language then proceeded to make kissy gestures which was interrupted by a fake gagging sound behind them.

"both of you are disgusting. and idiots." hyunjin spoke in a monotonous voice.

"fuck you. being liked by minho's cats is in my bucket's list, okay? plus i'm guessing you don't understand since you literally have a boyfriend but in puppy form." jisung flipped off his boyfriend's best friend then turned back to cuddle more with felix. 

felix saw how hyunjin tensed as he was reminded of his boyfriend so he mouthed a "you okay?" to which hyunjin just nodded to with a faint smile. felix was about to protest as he was not buying hyunjin's lie when their professor came in asking for their final plates. 

.

hyunjin didn't take the bus on the way home. he thought he could use some breather by going home the hard way. he kept on thinking why seungmin didn't send him texts nor did he try to call him. the usual "what if's" and "maybe's" start filling hyunjin's thoughts and it didn't help his anxious self when he came home to a dark and empty room. he feels like he doesn't want to find out if seungmin's in their room but he can't stop his feet from moving towards it either.

he looked inside the room and hyunjin's vision slowly becomes blurry as he starts to have trouble breathing. he can't think straight so he just sat weakly on the floor. 

"was seungmin finally tired of me? i knew this would happen eventually. me being left all alone. again." hyunjin thought as tears were now continuously flowing from his eyes. hyunjin was so out of it that he didn't know how and what happened but in a blink of an eye, his boyfriends worried face was in front of him.

"m-minnie..." hyunjin barely manages to whisper.

"it's me, baby? what happened? why are you crying?" seungmin calmly spoke even though he feels like his heart could drop any second now.

"t-thought you l-left and t-that you didn't l-love me anym-more and... and.." hyunjin couldn't speak without not hiccuping every two words so seungmin just shushed him and repeatedly told him to calm down.

they were in each others arms still on the floor for 20 more minutes and hyunjin by now was only sniffling faintly.

"could jinnie tell minnie what happened, hm?" seungmin looked down to see his boyfriend already looking at him. hyunjin tensed for a bit because of the change of seungmin's way of speaking and tone before answering truthfully.

"i'm sorry." his eyes started to well up with tears again. "sorry for snapping at you last night. i just got stressed and i didn't get to sleep and i thought you left me because you were mad. you didn't text or call me either. i was so worried. i thought i was gonna be left alone again." he whispered as tears silently fell down his cheeks.

"baby, don't be sorry. i should be sorry for not noticing how stressed you were. i could've helped you or something. i'm not ever gonna leave you. i didn't text you because i thought you'd be disturbed in class. i was out to throw garbage because i cleaned, baby. sorry if i made you feel like that. also, how could i ever be mad at my pretty jinnie?" seungmin wiped hyunjin's tears as he looked him straight in the eyes.

"m-me? p-pretty?" hyunjin asked with wide eyes.

seungmin smiled fondly at his boyfriend. "oh, jinnie, you're the prettiest, baby. your eyes, i could look at them forever. your nose, i'd like to boop them every morning! oh, and your lips, it drive me crazy, sweetheart. it's hard to not kiss those plump lips especially when you pout, peach. you're just so, so perfect, aren't you, doll?"

hyunjin's mind starts to feel hazy with all the praises and pet names his boyfriend was giving. it was easy for hyunjin to slip in his little headspace so when he felt himself slipping, he didn't resist. he trusted seungmin, anyways.

hyunjin looked up at seungmin with sparkly half-lidded eyes. "h-hyungie?" 

seungmin smiled widely at the realization. he knew this was hyunjin's way of destressing so he was nothing more than happy to help and to take care of his boyfriend. "hey there, pretty little baby." he ran a hand through hyunjin's long hair.

hyunjin closed his eyes and leaned in into the gesture, bright pink hue covering his cheeks. "little? j-jinnie is l-little?" hyunjin tilted his head like a puppy, excitement evident in his face.

"yes, sweeheart, you're just my little puppy, hm? look, you fit in my lap so perfectly." seungmin pulled his boyfriend into his lap despite hyunjin being taller. hyunjin made a happy sound and wrapped his hand around seungmin's neck. "what does my little bunny want to do tonight?" seungmin asked and placed soft kisses all over his face.

"h-hyungie, s-stop. tickles." hyunjin giggled, hiding his face in the crook of seungmin's neck, inhaling his favorite scent- green apples and vanilla. "jinnie tired. wanna cuddle with hyungie then sleep." hyunjin's words were slightly slurry as tiredness was really heard in his voice. 

"baby, you need to eat and wash up first. can you do that for hyungie?" seungmin asked as he rubbed the soft skin on hyunjin's waist.

"hyungie help, please?" hyunjin softly spoke making seungmin chuckle.

"sure, peach. hyung will also give you kisses if you will be a good boy." seungmin kissed the top of hyunjin's head.

hyunjin looked up at seungmin in excitement. "how many kisses, hyungie?" he asked, starting to jump slightly in his place.

"how many does jinnie want?" seungmin tried to held him still.

"looooots of them, hyungie! jinnie wants lots of kisses from minnie hyung!" he stated enthusiastucally.

"okay. jinnie will get looooots of kisses from minnie, then. but only if you're a good boy. now, you have to eat first, honey." seungmin barely finished his sentence when hyunjin immediately tried to stand up but lost balance and fell back down on his butt.

"ouch." hyunjin rubbed the painful part of his butt making seungmin worry for a bit before laughing at his cuteness. "hyungie..." hyunjin pouted so seungmin just kissed it away and decided to just carry him.

"you, baby. be careful, bun. hyungie doesn't want jinnie to get hurt or else hyungie will be sad, okay?" seungmin told his boyfriend.

"no, no! hyungie no sad! 'm sorry. jinnie loves hyungie!" hyunjin hugged seungmin tightly.

"minnie hyung loves jinnie too, baby." a kiss. "so much." another kiss. "now, can you let hyungie go so i can cook us dinner?" seungmin placed three consecutive pecks on hyunjin's lips.

"....more???" hyunjin asked with puppy eyes.

and so they spent the night sharing kisses, lots of cuddling and basically just seungmin spoiling his boyfriend. and if hyunjin is still in his little headspace the next day, seungmin didn't mind.

he did not mind at all.


End file.
